battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Enemy Bases
All battles in The Battle Cats and Nyanko Daisensou are won by destroying the enemy base on the left side of the battlefield. Like the Cat Base, all enemy bases are immune to most effects, including wave attacks and Surge Attacks. There are many different enemy bases found throughout the game, though only a few differ in more than just appearance. They are all Colorless. Animated Enemy Bases Animated bases have the ability to attack Cat Units. Unlike other bases, their health is determined by a strength magnification which also affects their damage output. Star difficulties do not increase the strength magnifications of these bases. List of Enemy Bases Empire of Cats (EN) Ec045 2 en.png|Korea Ec044 en.png|Mongolia Ec043 en.png|China Ec042 en.png|Thailand Ec041 en.png|Cambodia Ec040 en.png|Philippines Ec039 en.png|Japan Ec038 en.png|Australia Ec037 en.png|Singapore Ec036 en.png|Maldives Ec035 en.png|India Ec034 en.png|Nepal Ec033 en.png|Dubai Ec032 en.png|Saudi Arabia Ec031 en.png|Kenya Ec030 en.png|Madagascar Ec029 en.png|South Africa Ec028 en.png|Ghana Ec027 en.png|Sahara Ec026 en.png|Egypt Ec025 en.png|Turkey Ec024 en.png|Russia Ec023 en.png|Greece Ec022 en.png|Italy Ec021 en.png|Monaco Ec020 en.png|Spain Ec019 en.png|France Ec018 en.png|Germany Ec017 en.png|Denmark Ec016 en.png|Norway Ec015 en.png|United Kingdom Ec014 en.png|Greenland Ec013 en.png|Canada Ec012 en.png|New York Ec011 en.png|Bermuda Ec010 en.png|Jamaica Ec009 en.png|Colombia Ec008 en.png|Brazil Ec007 en.png|Argentina Ec006 en.png|Machu Picchu Ec005 en.png|Easter Island Ec004 en.png|Mexico Ec003 en.png|NASA Ec002 en.png|Las Vegas Ec001 en.png|Hollywood Ec000 en.png|Alaska Ec046 en.png|Hawaii Ec047 en.png|Moon Empire of Cats (JP) Ec045 en.png|Nagasaki Ec044.png|Saga Ec043.png|Kagoshima Ec042.png|Kumamoto Ec041.png|Miyazaki Ec040.png|Oita Ec039.png|Fukuoka Ec038.png|Kochi Ec037.png|Ehime Ec036.png|Tokushima Ec035.png|Kagawa Ec034.png|Yamaguchi Ec033.png|Hiroshima Ec032.png|Shimane Ec031.png|Okayama Ec030.png|Tottori Ec029.png|Hyogo Ec028.png|Wakayama Ec027.png|Osaka Ec026.png|Kyoto Ec025.png|Nara Ec024.png|Mie Ec023.png|Shiga Ec022.png|Fukui Ec021.png|Ishikawa Ec020.png|Aichi Ec019.png|Gifu Ec018.png|Toyama Ec017.png|Shizuoka Ec016.png|Yamanashi Ec015.png|Nagano Ec014.png|Niigata Ec013.png|Kanagawa Ec012.png|Chiba Ec011.png|Tokyo Ec010.png|Saitama Ec009.png|Gunma Ec008.png|Tochigi Ec007.png|Ibaraki Ec006.png|Fukushima Ec005.png|Miyagi Ec004.png|Yamagata Ec003.png|Iwate Ec002.png|Akita Ec001.png|Aomori Ec000.png|Hollaido Ec046.png|Okinawa Ec047 ja.png|Iriomote Into the Future Wc045.png|Japan Wc044.png|Korea Wc043.png|China Wc042.png|Mongolia Wc041.png|Russia Wc040.png|Norway Wc039.png|United Kingdom Wc038.png|Denmark Wc037.png|Germany Wc036.png|France Wc035.png|Spain Wc034.png|Monaco Wc033.png|Italy Wc032.png|Greece Wc031.png|Turkey Wc030.png|Dubai Wc029.png|India Wc028.png|Nepal Wc027.png|Thailand Wc026.png|Cambodia Wc025.png|Philippines Wc024.png|Singapore Wc023.png|Australia Wc022.png|The Great Abyss Wc021.png|Madagascar Wc020.png|Kenya Wc019.png|Saudi Arabia Wc018.png|Egypt Wc017.png|Sahara Wc016.png|Ghana Wc015.png|South Africa Wc014.png|Argentina Wc013.png|Easter Island Wc012.png|Machu Picchu Wc011.png|Colombia Wc010.png|Jamaica Wc009.png|Mexico Wc008.png|Hollywood Wc007.png|Las Vegas Wc006.png|Alaska Wc005.png|Canada Wc004.png|Greenland Wc003.png|New York Wc002.png|NASA Wc001.png|Bermuda Wc000.png|Brazil Wc046.png|Floating Continent Wc047.png|Moon Cats of the Cosmos Ec045 en.png|Earth Sc044.png|Mars Sc043.png|Jupiter Sc042.png|Saturn Sc041.png|Venus Sc040.png|Mercury Sc039.png|Sun Sc038.png|Uranus Sc037.png|Neptune Sc036.png|Triton Sc035.png|Pluto Sc034.png|Red Rectangle EskimoNebulaBase.png|Eskimo Nebula CatseyeNebulaBase.png|Catseye Nebula Sc031.png|Egg Nebula Sc030.png|Calabash Nebula Sc029.png|Altair Sc028.png|Sirius VegaBase.png|Vega CanopusBase.png|Canopus AldebaranBase.png|Aldebaran Sc024.png|Betelgeuse Sc023.png|Deneb CosmicLounge.png|Cosmic Lounge Sc021.png|Sighter's Star Sc020.png|Kaiou Sc019.png|Magellanic Sc018.png|Buutara Sc017.png|Moskandag Sc016.png|Corona Sc015.png|Soba IV Sc014.png|Plumpit Sc013.png|Thanxbye Sc012.png|Darararah Sc011.png|Mertoz Sc010.png|Urura Sc009.png|Aguham Sc008.png|Somolon Sc007.png|Ababwa Sc006.png|Titan Sc005.png|Skelling Sc004.png|Gorigori Sc003.png|Broton Sc002.png|Crimson Star Sc001.png|N77 Nebula Sc000.png|Andromeda Sc046.png|Black Hole Sc047.png|The Big Bang Legend Stages Generic Rc000.png Rc001.png Rc002.png Rc003.png Rc004.png Rc005.png Rc006.png Rc007.png Rc008.png Rc009.png Rc010.png Rc011.png Rc012.png Rc013bis.png Rc014.png Rc015.png Rc016.png Rc017.png Rc018.png Rc019.png Rc020.png Rc021.png Rc315 e.png Rc117.png Stories of Legend Rc116.png|Laboratory of Relics Event Stages Rc029.png|Happy New Year? Rc030.png|Ritual Happiness Rc031.png|Bears be Bare Rc032.png|Teacher! It's Spring! Rc033.png|Love is Sickness Rc034.png|The Forbidden Bride Rc035.png|Never Summer! Rc036.png|Ghostly Houseguests Rc037.png|Old Guys About Town Rc022.png|Autumn = Sports Day! Rc025.png|Loving Labor Rc026.png|Jingle Cat Bell Rc046.png|Sweetest Sorrow Rc053.png|All Hallows Road Rc054.png|Jolly St. Nick Rc060.png|Summer Diary Rc070.png|A Cultured Festival Rc071.png|Cats in the Snow Rc072.png|Cats in the Snow Rc312 e.png|Day of the Cat Rc077 e.png|Spring Sprang Sprung Rc078.png|The Midas Touch Rc079.png|The Midas Touch Rc081.png|Sliming to Victory Rc087.png|Summer Lesson Rc088.png|Silver Week Rc102.png|Go Go Graduates! Rc042.png|Awakening Stages Rc043.png|Awakening Stages Rc057.png|Maniac Stages SenderUnknownBase.png|Mystery Package HEAVENLY TOWER.PNG|Heavenly Tower Rc136.png|ヒュージゴマ強襲 Rc041.png|Auld Lang Syne/You Nears! Rc134.png|Lunar New Year (EN) Rc135.png|Lunar New Year (KR) Rc039.png|Memorial Stages Rc095.png|Memorial Stages Rc062.png|協賛BitSummit記念！(2016) Rc082.png|協賛BitSummit記念！(2017) Rc115.png|協賛BitSummit記念！(2018) Rc126.png|協賛BitSummit記念！(2019) Rc049.png|The Battle Cats POP! Rc129.png|The Battle Cats Together! Collaboration Event Stages Rc023.png|Princess Punt Sweets Rc028.png|To The Future Rc040.png|Dragon League Rc044.png|Kishidan Rc045.png|Survive! Mola Mol! Rc047.png|Annihilation City Rc048.png|Yakuza Apocalypse Rc052.png|Metal Slug Defense Rc055.png|Castle & Dragon Rc056.png|Castle & Dragon Awakens! Rc058.png|Takuya and Yuki Awakens! Rc059.png|Takuya and Yuki Awakens! Rc061.png|Neo Mushroom Garden Rc063.png|Futenyan Appears Rc065.png|Puella Magi Madoka Magica Rc066.png|Witch's Labyrinth (Gertrud) Rc067.png|Witch's Labyrinth (Charlotte) Rc068.png|Witch's Labyrinth (Kirsten) Rc069.png|The Stagebuilding Witch Rc073.png|PPAP Rc074.png|Ximending Poetry Studio Rc075.png|Nazousagi Rc076.png|Crash Fever Rc080.png|The Lost World Rc084.png|Gudetama Rc083.png|Gudetama Rc089.png|The Holy Grail War Rc090.png|Holy War: Saber Rc091.png|Holy War: Lancer Rc092.png|Holy War: Archer Rc093.png|Holy War: Rider Rc094.png|Holy War: Gilgamesh Rc096.png|Sophomore Summer Prof. wild base base.png|Prof. Wild's Challenge Rc097.png|Date Chance: Karin Rc098.png|Date Chance: Misaki Rc099.png|Date Chance: Sairi Rc100.png|Date Chance: Ren Rc101.png|Mentori's Masterplan Rc103.png|Evangelion Activates! Rc104.png|The 9th Angel Strikes! Rc109.png|Rabbit's Mischief Rc110.png|Sheep's Bravado Rc111.png|Bear's Bashfulness Rc112.png|Moe Uzumasa School Attendance Rc113.png|Saki Matsuga School Attendance Rc114.png|Misa Ono School Attendance Rc119.png|A Fake Mitakihara Rc120.png|Qibao Island - With Maji Cat Rc121.png|Holy Demon War Outbreak! Rc122.png|Bikkuriman Choco Rc123.png|Wonder Maria Showdown! Rc127.png|Kaohsiung Rapid Transit Red Line Rc124.png|Yuru-i! Neko-Musume Attacks! Rc125.png|World of Heaven Rc130.png|Dot Heroes Rc128.png|Shakurel Planet Rc131.png|Street Fighter Car.png|BONUS STAGE Rc133.png|7th Anniversary ★ Tokyo Skytree Miscellaneous Ec048 en.png|Challenge Battle Catclaw Dojo Rc283 e.png Niconicotvbase.png 5annidojobaseEN.png 6annidojobaseJP.png 7annidojobaseJP.png Category:Game Features Category:Enemy Units Category:Colorless Enemies